Un Verano Perfecto
by Itachi Akihiko
Summary: Por que unas merecidas vacaciones pueden ser el inicio de cosas buenas y algunas desastrosas. Lo que Erza Scarlet no sabia, era que en esas calurosas vacaciones de verano conoceria el amor. Premio para Sabastu, por Adivinar el personaje misterioso. :) Entren denle una opurtunidad :3 y como dice mi mentora ¡POR UN MUNDO CON MAS JERZA! xD


Hola amiguitos míos! Hoy vengo a traerles esta historia que fue solicitada por una de mis escritoras favoritas… Sabastu. Aquí está tu regalo chica espero que sea de tu agrado :D

Bueno este es el primer Jerza que escribo, así que espero y sea bien recibido.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad le pertenecen al trollazo de Hiro Mashima y si fueran míos, dejaría que medio mundo se metiera a la casa de lucy sin su permiso xD

Sin más que decir a leer.

[pensamientos]

-Dialogos-

 **Un verano perfecto:**

Era un día caluroso de verano, la gente hacia sus deberes, otras reposaban en sus casas echándose aire para amenguar el calor, algunos hasta pusieron una pequeña piscina inflable, pero en cierta casa de color rojo un grupo de jóvenes se reunían.

-haha…...adoro este clima.- alego el dueño la casa.

-Agh….habla por ti mismo, piro maniaco.- diciendo esto se quitó los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Gray, ponte de nuevo tu ropa.- alego una rubia que se tapaba los ojos al igual que una peliazul.

-Que dijiste hombre calzoncillos.- ambos chicos estaban por agarrarse a golpes, cuando un Ford Mustang Mach 1 351 rojo con negro se estaciono frente a la casa, de este salió una hermosa pelirroja con unos lentes negros.

-Perdonen la tardanza, estaba acomodando mis maletas-

-No te preocupes Erza-sama, acabamos de llegar ¿No es así Natsu?-

-Aye- hablo Natsu de la misma manera en la que lo haría su gato happy.

-Erza-san ya se me hacía raro tu retraso- comento la peliazul del grupo, ignorando el repentino actuar de los chicos.

-Lo siento, por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Gajeel y Juvia están en camino, mi primo nos vera en mi casa junto con Mira-san- en eso un claxon hizo que todos voltearan a ver el asfalto.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí parados todo el día?- grito un pelinegro con pirsin.

-Gray-sama~ juvia le compro un traje de baño.- alego una peli azulada sacando la cabeza por el quemacocos del Kaizo Freak color metálico.

-Veo que ya somos todos.- Aclaro Lucy y miro a su novio. – ¿Ya sabes en donde nos iremos?-

-Sí, suban a mi camioneta.- el pelirosa señalo su minivan de carga.

-¿Por qué carajo debemos de ir en tu carro de secuestrador? Cabello de hubba bubba.-

-Porque hay más espacio en ella hentai de pacotilla.-

-¿Quieres pelea flamita?-

-Cuando quieras hielito.- ambos hombres se mantenían fuertemente agarrados de la playera, ya estaban por agarrarse a golpes cuando la pelirroja los separo mandándolos a volar.

-Natsu, Gray. Que les he dicho sobre andarse peleando.- alego la chica molesta.

-Lo sentimos Erza-sama.- contestaron ambos postrados en el suelo pidiendo perdón.

-Espero que esto no se repita, es hora de irnos.- al decir esto cada uno tomo sus pertenencias y las metieron en el carro de Natsu. Lucy viajo con el pelirosa, mientras que Levy y Gray se subieron al kaizo metálico.

-Bien, todos sigan el carro de secuestrador.- comento Gajeel sonriente; Y así todos emprendieron el viaje a la playa donde pasarían sus vacaciones de verano.

Luego de varias horas de viaje pudieron divisar la hermosa playa, durante el camino los jóvenes veían como las casas iban cambiando de algo muy sencillo a unas mansiones con enormes fachadas. Fue cuando se posaron frente a un portón blanco y este de inmediato se abrió, dejando ver una lujosa casa de paredes blancas. En la entrada de la casa les esperaba un rubio junto a una ojiazul sonriente, estacionaron los carros y de inmediato salió la servidumbre a recoger las maletas de los invitados.

-Habíamos quedado en que la servidumbre no estaría durante nuestra estadía.- hablo Lucy al estar a la altura del rubio.

-Así tenía que ser, pero el tío Jude estuvo jodiendo en que se quedarán para que todos fueran tratados de la mejor forma.-

-Pero ya habíamos acordado esto.-

-Lo sé joder, pero no tuve más opción que obedecer al tío Jude y a la tía Layla.-

-Está bien no discutiré más contigo Laxus-nii.-

-Cuanto tiempo sin verles, entren están en su casa.- hablo Mirajane para luego abrir la puerta para que todos entraran. Estos se quedaron maravillados con la arquitectura y lo moderna que estaba la casa, además de que desde ahí podían apreciar el atardecer, gracias a los cristales.

-Ya hemos puesto sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos, Hime-sama.- hablo una chica de cabello morado con traje de maid.

-Te lo agradezco virgo.-

-Muchas gracias.- comentaron todos haciendo una reverencia.

-Porque no van a cambiarse, para ir a la playa.-

-Tienes razón Mira-san.- todos subieron las escaleras y vieron una pequeña sala de estar con un mini bar, ahí había dos rutas con recamaras vieron que en cada una de las puertas tenía un nombre grabado en un papel colgado de la manilla.

-Para evitar problemas los chicos a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha.- comento la albina desde la sala. Todos observaron a Laxus y a Mirajane tomando una taza de té en el sofá, ya que desde ahí podían ver toda la sala y parte de la cocina.

Sin más todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salieron con sus trajes de baño y todo lo necesario para pasar un buen día en la playa, tenían que atravesar la piscina y el jardín para llegar al mar.

-Lu-chan tu casa es muy bonita. Además de que la ubicación es muy buena.-

-Gracias Levy-chan, la verdad es que valió la pena viajar hasta Okinawa, espero y se sientan como en su casa.-

-Agradecemos tu hospitalidad Lucy.- hablo la pelirroja del grupo.

-Sí, te estamos agradecidos...pero...-

-¿Que pasa Natsu...?- comento preocupada la dueña de la mansión, pensando que tal vez no le había gustado la casa o tal vez le ponía un poco nervioso la servidumbre pero todo eso se disipó de su mente al sentir que era cargada como si de un saco de papas se tratase.

-El ultimo que llegue a la playa es un pescado podrido hahahahaha.- el chico pelirosa salió corriendo con Lucy en su hombro.

-Ya veremos eso salamandra, enana tenemos que ganarles.-

-De que estas... ¡HABLANDO!- Levy grito lo último al ser levantada al momento en el que el moreno la depositaba en su hombro de la misma forma en que Natsu hizo con Lucy.

-Geeheeee~- y así ambos salieron disparados siguiendo a la pareja.

-Esos locos...-

-¿Gray-sama también cargara a juvia para llevarla a la playa?- comentaba sonrojada la chica. El mencionado simplemente se echó a correr sin más, mientras que la peliazul le siguió llorando desconsolada.

-Esto será muy divertido.- dijo la última del grupo y con todas las bolsas que tenía se puso a correr.

El primero en llegar fue Natsu luego le siguió Gajeel, erza y al final Gray junto con juvia.

-El hentai de calzoncillos es un pescado podrido. De ahora en adelante serás el pescado hentai hahahaha.- rio triunfal el Dragneel una vez estando en la playa.

-Natsu…podrías bajarme por favor.- el mencionado olvido por completo que aún mantenía a su novia en su hombro, he inmediatamente bajo a la chica.

-Opino lo mismo, bájame de una buena vez.- comento Levy indignada pero a diferencia de Natsu, Gajeel lo único que hizo fue llevársela a una de las sillas que había en la playa.

Todos comenzaron a sacar sus cosas de las bolsas y las posaron en la arena. Las muchachas se pusieron bloqueador y disfrutaron de la vista, mientras los hombres jugaban voleibol playero. De la nada apareció un surfista dominando las olas con maestría, todos observaron atentamente al individuo en especial las chicas que se encontraban recostadas en las sillas reclinables, en eso del agua salió un hombre de cabello azul y cuerpo de infarto. Todas las chicas se bajaron los lentes de sol para poder verlo mejor, no podían apartar su vista de la musculatura del surfista y de aquellas gotas saladas que se resbalaban sobre la misma, la pelirroja tenía vagos recuerdos de haberlo visto en algún lado, fue en eso que el joven se levantó su cabello dejando a la vista su rostro. En eso Erza no tenía duda alguna de quien era ese tipo, jamás podría olvidar esos ojos marrones con un sexy tatuaje en el ojo derecho. Pero exactamente qué demonios hacia Jellal Fernandes, su compañero de consejo estudiantil y amor imposible en Okinawa, justamente en una playa privada.

El joven se detuvo al sentir que estaba siendo observado, se sorprendió al ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil acostada bajo una sombrilla junto a otras chicas, pero luego se sonrojo al ver lo bien que le quedaba ese hermoso bikini negro. Manteniendo la calma siguió caminando para llegar a una de las sillas para tomar su toalla y secarse.

-¿Se podría saber quién eres tú? – alego Natsu molesto.

-¿Y porque estas en una propiedad privada?- prosiguió Gray, ambos cruzados de brazos, a ninguno de los chicos les gusto la forma en la que las mujeres miraron al surfista.

-Yo lo invite, ¿Algún problema con eso?- comento el recién llegado.

-Laxus-nii… debiste avisarme de que teníamos otro invitado en casa.-

-Tsk, ¿Dónde estabas idiota? Estaba por decirte algo jodidamente importante y de un momento a otro ya no estabas cabron y mira donde te encuentro...surfeando.- Laxus ignoro olímpicamente a su prima, para regañar al peliazul.

-Lamento a verme escapado de esa forma, no pude contener mis ganas de entrar al agua.-

\- Jellal Fernandes… sabes cuánto me encabrona que me dejen hablando solo, ¿porque lo haces jodido idiota?-

-Laxus, deja de hacer tanto drama y contesta a la pregunta de tu prima o ¿Es que la vas a dejar hablando sola? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que más te molesta?- la albina le sonrió con un aura maligna rodeándole diciéndole al rubio sin palabras que si no se calmaba cosas malas le sucederían.

-L-lo siento Lucy… Pero olvide decirte que Fernandes vendría a la casa.-

-Eh….no pasa nada Laxus-nii, una persona más al grupo no hace daño.-

Erza observaba la escena sin poder creerlo, ¿Laxus era amigo de Fernandes? ¿Cómo era que Mira no le comento nada de eso? en eso el peliazul volteo a verla y le sonrió, la pelirroja fingió estar relajada y desinteresada pero por dentro estaba echa un mar de nervios, se volvió a poner sus lentes para recostarse.

El chico con el tatuaje en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima y como no lo iba a hacer cuando tenía a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en un sensual traje de baño negro, casi le da un derrame nasal al ver la esplendorosa figura de la pelirroja…y esos pechos. Dejo de pensar en eso y se presentó ante los demás.

-Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes y soy de tercer grado.-

-¿De qué escuela eres?- pregunto curiosa Levy.

-Vengo del instituto Fairy Tail.-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que no te hemos visto antes?- esta vez pregunto Lucy.

-Se podría decir que soy como un ratón de biblioteca.- comento apenado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Eres el chico que se sienta en el hala oeste de la biblioteca verdad?- Levy recordaba ver a un muchacho leer en esa parte de la biblioteca a la misma hora.

-Así es…me gusta ese lugar porque es el menos recurrido.-

-Ahí es donde están todos los libros de matemáticas y política.-

-Ahora sé por qué esta tan solo por ahí hahahaha.- Lucy rio divertida y su amiga la secundo, el chico solo sonrió divertido, mientras ambas chicas reían ciertos chicos estaban molestos con los brazos cruzados.

-Espera… ¿Eres del mismo grado que Erza-san?- pregunto inocentemente Levy.

-Eh…si.- se sonrojo ante la mención de la pelirroja, cosa que las chicas notaron y luego se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo maliciosas.

-Bueno, espero y disfrutes tu estadía aquí Jellal-san.- la rubia le tendió la mano y este le respondió el saludo.

-Muchas gracias.-

Después de esto todos realizaron un montón de actividades, erza de recostó en la playa para darse un buen bronceado de espalda, Natsu jugaba en el mar con Lucy, juvia trataba de que gray le pusiera bloqueador, pero el joven solo se desnudó y se fue a nadar al mar, Laxus y Mira estaban charlando bajo una sombrilla comiendo unos emparedados que esta preparo, Jellal volvió a surfear ya que no quería terminar desmayado por pérdida masiva de sangre, Gajeel estaba siendo enterrado en la arena por Levy, al final termino con un cuerpo de sirena y todos se rieron al ver eso; ya al caer la noche entraron a la casa a descansar.

Al día siguiente a las 6 de la mañana Erza de forma sigilosa salió de su cuarto, vistiendo un short de licra negro con una playera de tirantes del mismo color, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa. Observo el mar y vio que el sol estaba por salir, comenzó a hacer estiramientos al terminar prendió su iPod lo puso en su brazo izquierdo, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a correr, mantenía su respiración controlada mientras escuchaba _"Life Burns de Apocalyptica"_ , miro hacia el mar presenciando la mejor vista que jamás haya visto, el sol apareciendo por el mar mientras se reflejaba en el agua. Siguió corriendo y sintió que alguien la perseguía, levemente volteo hacia atrás y comprobó que un hombre encapuchado le seguía; así que acelero el paso y al momento en que lo sintió cerca se detuvo abruptamente, antes de que chocara con su espalda de un medio giro rápido le tomó del brazo derecho para luego jalarlo y con la pierna derecha lo desequilibro, tumbándolo en el suelo, con su mano izquierda sostuvo el brazo mientras que con la derecha agarraba el cuello del perpetrador. Un haraigoshi efectuado a la perfección.

-Agh…- gruño el hombre al caer en el suelo.

-Cometiste un grave error al seguirme.- amenazo de forma siniestra al individuo.

-Vaya, no esperaba menos de la campeona nacional de judo y Kendo, Titania.-

-¡Fernandes!- la chica se sorprendió al ver que el perpetrador encapuchado era nada más y nada menos que su compañero de consejo.

-Scarlet…te importaría si…- señalo la mano de erza en su cuello.

-Oh…si, lo siento.- de inmediato le quito las manos de encima y le ayudo a levantarse.

\- Que buenos reflejos te cargas.- el joven se sacudió la arena de la ropa.

-¿Por qué estabas persiguiéndome?-

-No lo hacía, solo salí a correr y como vi que hiciste lo mismo deseaba hacerte compañía, trate de alcanzarte pero cuando lo hice termine tirado en el suelo.- la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-Perdóname, lo hice por instinto.-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- el peliazul comenzó a trotar y esta le siguió, la verdad era que esa había sido la conversación más larga que habían tenido, en la escuela si acaso se saludaban e intercambiaban ideas, pero solo eso. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la mansión, donde una albina preparaba el desayuno.

-Ara, Er-chan ya tan rápido te hiciste amiga del joven Fernandes.- ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

-N-no…bueno somos compañeros de consejo y me lo encontré durante el ejercicio.-

-Vaya…no sabía que eran compañeros, pero dígame joven Fernandes ¿Por qué tiene arena en el cabello? ¿Acaso se cayó?- inmediatamente el chico llevo su mano a su cabello para sacudirse la arena.

-Algo así paso, señorita Strauss.-

-no me diga, ¿que fue exactamente lo que le pasó?- miro detenidamente a su amiga, la cual tenía un enorme sonrojo.

-digamos que fui confundido con un asaltante y termine en el suelo.- comento con una sonrisa de lado y rascándose la nuca.

-Y dígame ¿se lastimó mucho?-

-No, estoy bien.-

-Tenga mucho cuidado, joven Fernandes. No queremos que la policía se lo lleve, porque parece delincuente.- para esto su amiga estaba más roja que su cabello.

-Lo tendré en mente señorita Strauss.-

-Parece que estás hablando con mi madre y no conmigo, Por favor dime Mira.- paso un par de panqueques al plato mientras le sonreía.

-De acuerdo, pero a cambio llámeme Jellal.-

-Un trato justo.- en eso la albina dio un espátulazo contra la mesa. –Er-chan…aun no es hora del desayuno así que deja esos panqueques.-

-Waaa Mira, casi me dejas sin mano, lo bueno que reaccione a tiempo para quitarla.-

-Eso te ganas por tratar de robar mis panqueques, ahora vete a bañar.-

-OK…- el joven Fernández no supo en que momento la pelirroja llego tan rápido a la cocina, pero al parecer no logro lo que quería, haciendo que se riera ante la linda escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. La ojicafe refunfuñando se fue a su habitación para tomar una merecida ducha, luego de que todos desayunaran, volvieron a salir a la playa para comenzar un montón de actividades. Levy y Lucy estaban salpicándose en el mar cuando de repente Natsu toma a su novia por la espalda y la carga para luego aplicarle un RKO, Levy se asustó por el repentino acto del pelirosa, la rubia salió tosiendo a causa del agua.

-Natsu Baka cof cof…que fue eso…casi me matas.-

-Debes estar preparada para todo Luigi.- sonrió triunfal con su típica bufanda puesta en su frente.

-Moo~ Cuantas veces debo decirte que es Lucy y no Luigi.- los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir mientras que Levy los observaba con una gota tipo anime resbalándole en la cien, esta busco con la mirada a cierto pelinegro pero no lo encontró en ningún lado; no fue hasta ser jalada de los pies haciendo que se hundiera, abrió los ojos para ver a su agresor y ahí estaba Gajeel regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas de tiburón. En la playa se encontraba Mirajane jugando voleibol con erza, mientras que Laxus se hallaba en la barra con Jellal.

-Hombre ¿porque carajo no le hablas? Deberías aprovechar las vacaciones para conocerla mejor.- el rubio le dio un trago a su bebida.

-No lo sé.-

-No me salgas con tus pendejadas, no te invite por tu cara bonita sino para que de una vez ajustes cuentas con esa jodida pelirroja.- desde hace un mes venían planeando la salida a la playa y como Jellal siempre le hablaba a Laxus sobre erza y lo que sentía, el rubio tuvo la idea de invitar a este para que se conocieran mejor, ya que la susodicha en cuestión asistiría.

-Si no haces algo, algún idiota vendrá y te la ganara.- El peliazul solo vio a su amigo, tenía razón esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para conocer más de ella y además la idea de que la pelirroja estuviera con alguien más que no fuera él le molestaba.

-Está bien hare lo que me dices.-

-Por fin entras en razón.- ambos chicos siguieron platicando en la barra, hasta que Laxus fue llamado por su amada demonio, dejando a Jellal solo.

-¿Le ofrezco algo más joven?- pregunto un hombre algo mayor que limpiaba un vaso.

-No gracias.-

-Ok, Y usted señorita ¿Desea ordenar algo?-

-Deme una ginebra Bombai con dos hielos, por favor.- Erza tomo asiento aun lado del chico.

-Buenas tardes fernandes.-

-Buenas tardes.- estuvieron en silencio escuchando la canción _"come undone de duran duran"_ que sonaba en la radio que mantenía encendida el barman.

-¿vaya coincidencia encontrarte aquí Fernandes?- la pelirroja se atrevió a romper el silencio, luego de que le entregaran su bebida.

-Lo mismo digo Señorita Scarlet. No esperaba encontrármela aquí.- mintió hábilmente el peliazul, la verdad es que Laxus lo había invitado con el propósito de que conquistara a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que a él tanto le gustaba.

-¡Oh! Sin duda una coincidencia.- le dio un trago a su bebida y miro al frente. Mientras que el muchacho estaba algo nervioso.

Al cabo de otro momento de silencio Comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que sucedían a diario en la escuela, cansados de ese tema estando de vacaciones pasaron a hablar de sus gustos personales y las actividades que normalmente hacían cuando tenían tiempo libre, todo esto agregándole el alcohol que estaban ingiriendo, sin duda les soltaba la lengua. Cuando dio la noche fueron llamados para reunirse en la playa, donde hicieron una fogata (cortesía de Natsu xD) ya estando ahí empezaron a dorar algunos malvaviscos y todos se burlaban de gray al quemarse la lengua con un bombón. De todos los presentes el que más disfrutaba de quemar malvaviscos era Natsu, Lucy tuvo que tranquilizarlo para que no quemara a medio mundo; los presentes miraron el cielo nocturno de Okinawa y quedaron fascinados al ver tantas estrellas.

-Miren una estrella fugaz pidan un deseo.- hablo emocionada la rubia. Todos cerraron sus ojos y pidieron un deseo.

 _[-Deseo que la escuela se queme kukukukuku.-_

 _-Deseo que saquen a la venta la próxima edición de "La Maga de espíritus Estelares".-_

 _-Deseo que gray-sama le ponga más atención a juvia.-_

 _-Deseo que el mar se trague a Natsu.- (que buenos deseos los de gray -.-u)_

 _-Deseo que Gajeel deje de morderme cada vez que lo hacemos y me compre el gatito que vimos la última vez.-_

 _-Deseo tener sexo con la enana y que me deje morderla cada vez que lo hacemos.- (e.e)_

 _-Deseo que Mira acepte la propuesta de matrimonio que le hare en un mes.-_

 _-Deseo que mi pikachu se arme de valor para pedirme matrimonio.-_

 _-Deseo poder confesármele a Erza antes de regresar a casa.-_

 _-Deseo que Mira me hornee un delicioso pastel de fresa.-]_

Y así cada quien pidió lo que más deseaba en este mundo y siguieron comiendo malvaviscos; luego de un rato llego Laxus con una hielera llena de cervezas.

-Es jodidamente increíble que haya comprado todo este maldito alcohol y ninguno de ustedes 4 maricas se haya dignado en tomarse una.- les paso una cerveza a cada uno y comenzaron a cotillear, gracias al alcohol que el rubio había traído las cosas se estaban poniendo más amenas, Fue cuando mira comenzó un juego muy divertido.

-Juguemos verdad y reto.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a rolarse las preguntas y retos.

-Natsu, ¿verdad o reto?- comento burlón gray tomándose su quinta cerveza de la noche.

-Reto.- el pelirosa le miro desafiante.

-Te reto a que le digas a Erza lo que piensas de sus dibujos.- el joven Dragneel se puso pálido ante lo que iba a hacer y más al ver la forma en la que la chica le miraba. Se tomó la cerveza de un trago y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Los Dibujos de Erza son los más horribles que he visto jamás!- al decir esto se paró para comenzar a correr por su vida, pero no duro ni 5 segundos cuando ya se encontraba tirado en la arena mientras erza le hacía una llave mortal.

-¿Que dices de mis dibujos?-

-Lo siento erza-sama, yo no quería….AAAYY…...duele.- luego de separarse, siguieron con el juego pero Laxus les dijo que la cerveza se había acabado y que tenía mucho alcohol en la casa.

Todos se movieron de ahí para entrar a la residencia y pasarla bien, lo que no sabían era que ese sería el inicio de una catástrofe.

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja con toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó de aquel cómodo lugar, en eso le dio una punzada en la cabeza, además de que se sentía algo mareada. Abrió sus ojos cafés con pereza para darse cuenta que estaba usando como cama el pecho desnudo de cierto peliazul que aún permanecía en brazos de Morfeo, sonrojada miro su condición y luego a su alrededor. Todos estaban medio desnudos -incluyéndola- y acostados en algún rincón de la casa, estaba algo confundida.

[-Que demonios.-] se levantó lentamente, para no despertar al chico.

Vio que la sala estaba echa un desastre, había un montón de latas de cerveza regadas, una almohada flotaba en la piscina junto con más envases, al borde de esta había un edredón que cubría a cierto chico de cabellera negra que yacía durmiendo boca abajo y con la mano izquierda dentro del agua. Luego Lucy se encontraba acostada en la barra de la cocina con más latas encima y una camisa de policía, pudo divisar que juvia estaba tras el sillón abrazando una botella de vodka y a un tipo de cabello rojo, lo que le extraño demasiado [- ¿y ese quién era?-], seguidamente vio a Laxus bajo la mesa con toda la cara pintada con lo que parecía ser plumón permanente, también había otro tipo extrañó de cabello castaño acostado en el sofá, otra punzada en la cabeza la asalto e hizo que llevase su mano a esta, iba a buscar su ropa entre aquel desorden de casa pero mejor opto por ir a su habitación a tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Estaba por subir las escaleras pero el paso estaba cerrado por Natsu que estaba en calzoncillos, con unas esposas en las manos y con un sombrero de policía.

[-Enserio...qué carajo paso anoche.-] con ese pensamiento subió ágilmente las escaleras y fue directo a su cuarto.

Al entrar a su recamara casi se le cae la mandíbula mientras que un sonrojo se apoderaba en sus mejillas. En su cama yacía durmiendo un hombre de cabellera naranja con rayos rojos, totalmente desnudo y con las manos encadenadas en cada extremo de la cabecera de la cama, no sabía que pensar ante el paisaje frente a ella. La pelirroja tratando de despabilarse camino hasta el armario, tomo algo de ropa y antes de salir desencadeno al pobre muchacho y lo tapo con el edredón para evitar ver "cierta" parte de la anatomía del muchacho levantada. Salió con sigilo de ahí para dirigirse a la recamara de Mira, toco varias veces la puerta, hasta que se abrió revelando la figura de la peliblanco.

-Ara Er-chan por fin despertaste.-

-Mira déjame darme una ducha en tu cuarto, por favor.-

-Que pasa Er-chan ¿Acaso tu baño está descompuesto?-

-No…es… eso Mira, veras…hay un…un hombre desnudo en mi cuarto.- soltó toda roja la chica al recordarlo.

-Ara ¿y cómo termino ahí?-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero por favor déjame ducharme aquí.-

-Está bien Er-chan, entra.- se hizo a un lado para que la pelirroja pudiera entrar.

-Mira, dime qué Demonios sucedió anoche.- pregunto la de ojos café mientras se duchaba.

-Ara Er-chan, ¿acaso no recuerdas nada?-

-Solo recuerdo que estábamos jugando póker pero de ahí en más no recuerdo nada.- contesto preocupada.

-Bueno no te preocupes Er-chan, pronto lo sabrás.- la dueña de la habitación salió, dejando a erza sola con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Mirajane Strauss bajaba las escaleras viendo el divertido panorama frente a ella, tendría que llamar a la servidumbre para limpiar aquel desastre, movió a Natsu y este solo murmuro unas cosas y rodo por las escaleras para caer de lleno en el suelo.

-Agh…mi cabeza.- el pelirosa con dificultad se levantó, mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos por el deslumbre del sol; La peliblanco sin detenerse siguió su camino hacia la cocina, cuando se topó con cierta rubia en la barra.

-Lucy-chan despierta.- la movió un poco para que se levantara.

-¿Mira? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Y porque estoy en ropa interior y tendida en la barra de la cocina? ¿POR QUE LA CASA ESTA ESCHA UN DESASTRE?–

-No te preocupes ya llame a la servidumbre, pero Menos preguntas y más acción ve a ducharte, pronto obtendrás las respuestas a tus preguntas.- la rubia se levantó de la barra y camino por la casa sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Tú también deberías de tomar una ducha Natsu, cuando bajen los esperara un rico desayuno y un café.- sin decir más los dos acataron las ordenes de la ojiazul, al poco rato entro en la casa un colérico gray, que alejaba a juvia de aquel tipo pelirrojo y le metía una patada, el stripper se levantó furioso dispuesto a pelear. Ese escándalo despertó a Laxus, _-que estaba más furioso que estos dos-_ se levantó y le gritoneo a ambos, que enseguida se calmaron por la jaqueca que tenían. En eso mira entro en acción y le dijo al pelirrojo que fuera por sus amigos para que se retiraran de la casa, el joven hizo lo que la mujer le pidió y fue despertando a sus colegas. Le repitió las órdenes ya dadas al trio recién levantado y de igual forma obedecieron, nadie en su sano juicio desobedecería a Mira.

Mientras en cierta habitación un chico de cabellera negra y abría lentamente sus ojos rubí, al tiempo que acercaba más el cuerpo que tenía abrazado, en eso noto algo raro, desde cuando Levy era más ancha y musculosa que él. Abrió por completo sus ojos y vio que lo que estaba abrazando no era su novia, sino un tipo musculoso y moreno de cabello azul marino, horrorizado lo alejó de él y pego un grito; tirando de la cama al que hace unos minutos mantenía abrazado.

-Pero que….aahhh.- el peliazul sintió el frio suelo sobre su piel y vio a cierta chica durmiendo plácidamente alado de él.

-Ah maldito hentai, ¿Me violaste? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Me violaste y luego me quitaste un riñón? ¿Me drogaste y luego me violaste? ¿Me violaste? - hablo histéricamente Gajeel dándose cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos y que habían dormido en la misma cama.

-Tranquilo hombre no te viole, no soy ese tipo de hombre, a mí me gustan las mujeres de pechos grandes.- comento el chico levantándose del suelo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es verdad?- pregunto aun dudoso y buscando su ropa.

-Fácil, si te hubiera violado no te podrías parar en una semana y te dolería el culo.- el pelinegro de inmediato se levantó y vio que nada le dolía.

-Fiu…que alivio, pero aun así ¿Dónde está Levy depravado?- ya con sus calzoncillos puestos le miro asesinamente.

-No sé quién es Levy, pero aquí hay una chica durmiendo.- el ojirubi vio lo que apunto y efectivamente la pequeña peliazul se encontraba en el suelo con una manta cubriendo su desnudes.

-Si me disculpas tengo que salir de aquí.-se puso sus pantalones y salió de la habitación para reunirse con sus colegas.

-Eso fue demasiado extraño.-

~En la sala~

Mira ya había terminado de hacer el desayuno y la servidumbre ya había llegado para empezar a recoger, lo extraño es que los strippers estaban reunidos en la sala, la albina se acercó a ellos con un sobre.

-Aquí tienen, gracias por sus servicios.-

El de cabello rojo tomo el sobre y reviso su contenido encontrándose con una enorme suma de dinero, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, estaban por objetar que lo que recibían era demasiado, pero la voz de Mira se los impidió.

-Es un pago justo para todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, acéptenlo y váyanse a sus casas.-

-De acuerdo, lo aceptaremos, pero no podemos irnos sin nuestro compañero Tora.-

-¡Oh! él, está en uno de los cuartos de arriba.- antes de que subieran Mira les hablo.

-No quiero ser descortés pero, si fuera ustedes saldría de aquí lo más rápido posible.- advirtió la ojiazul con una sonrisa en los labios; Estos captaron la orden y a rastras sacaron a su compañero del cuarto.

-¡Suéltenme! no me iré de aquí sin el número de esa hermosa pelirroja que me sometió anoche; ¡Suéltenme!- entre los tres lo agarraron con más fuerza para sacarlo de ahí, para luego retirarse de la residencia.

El joven fernandes se despertó al oír el escándalo que produjo el stripper de cabello naranja, se rasco los ojos y lentamente se levantó; sus pupilas se contrajeron debido a la sorpresa que se llevó al ver donde estaba acostado en un colchón que mágicamente residía en medio de la sala, miro su estado para verse dolo vistiendo su bóxer, inmediatamente cubrió su desnudes con la mantita que tenía encima.

-Pensé que nunca despertaría Joven Fernandes.- Jellal dio un respingo desde su lugar y giro su rostro para ver a una Mirajane totalmente divertida con la situación.

-Vaya a cambiarse y a tomar una ducha, aunque si le gusta pasársela con escasa ropa, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se siente a desayunar así.- comento tratando de que una pequeña risilla no escapara de sus labios al ver que se ponía más rojo que un tomate y salía corriendo de ahí. Luego de que la casa estuviera tan reluciente como el día en que llegaron y que todos estuvieran desayunados, limpios y como dios manda, la peliblanco se levantó de su asiento y produjo un pequeño carraspeo para que todos le pusieran su total atención.

-Sé que todos ustedes se preguntan qué fue lo que pasó anoche.- los presentes asintieron. – Les daré dos opciones; la primera es que pueden seguir con sus vacaciones como si nada hubiera pasado o puedo mostrarles lo que realmente sucedió anoche y arrepentirse el resto de su vida.-Todos se quedaron callados pensando en las palabras de la chica.

-Yo digo que derivamos de ver lo que sucedió.- hablo algo animado el Dragneel-

-Yo no quiero ver nada, prefiero olvidar.- contesto Lucy algo sonrojada al recordar como despertó esa mañana.

-Juvia quiere saber qué paso, juvia solo recuerda que jugaba póker.-

-Ni de coña quiero saber que rayos sucedió.-objeto gray algo rojo y molesto.

-Yo quiero saber quién fue el maldito cabron que me pinto la puta cara.- élego bastante molesto Laxus.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lu-chan.-

-Venga ya, quiero ver qué carajo sucedió.- comento algo nervioso Gajeel.

-yo de cierta forma quiero saber que sucedió.- comento una pelirroja que se mantenía picoteando su pastel de fresa. Por ultimo miraron a Jellal esperando su respuesta.

-A-a mí ni me miren yo no quiero ver.-

-De acuerdo 5 contra 4 les mostrare que fue lo que sucedió a noche.- Mira se fue a la sala mientras los demás la seguían de cerca y tomaban asiento en el sofá. La peliblanco prendió el televisor y en eso se empezó a reproducir lo que parecía ser una película.

Comenzaron los créditos iniciales con algo que decía "Directora Mirajane Strauss" seguido de eso la pantalla se puso obscura y de repente apareció Mira como si estuviera poniendo la cámara diciendo con un tono divertido [–Listo, que bueno que compre esta cámara de video de alta definición.-] ninguno de los presente sabía que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que vieron como en la pantalla aparecían ellos teniendo un juego de póker.

 _ **~ Flashback video ~**_

Apagaron la fogata y entraron a la casa, tomaron asiento en los muebles y como un rayo el rubio dejo toda bebida alcohólica que pudiera existir en la mesa de centro de cristal.

-Bien juguemos póker.- el rubio saco la baraja y se la entregó a Mira, para que esta pudiese repartirla mientras que este comenzó a preparar las bebidas.

-Esto será divertido, Geeeheee~-

-Así es, Gajeel-kun Sera un póker de desnudos.- casi se les cae la mandíbula a los hombres y las mujeres tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pero…- trato de hablar Lucy pero fue cortada por la albina.

-Las reglas son fáciles, yo soy el banco y ustedes tendrán un total de 9 fichas si las pierden todas, deberán pedir un préstamo al banco y para ello tendrás que intercambiar una prenda por fichas. ¿Entendido?-

-¿Y si no queremos un préstamo?- pregunto Levy algo nerviosa.

-Eso es fácil, al que no tenga fichas y no pida un préstamo, recibirá un castigo impuesto por todos los presentes.- la peliazul tembló de miedo, nadie querría eso y menos teniendo a Mirajane mirándote de forma malévolamente angelical.

-Ya que todo está claro, comencemos.- la albina comenzó a repartir las fichas y las cartas a cada uno, tuvieron un par de juegos hasta que llegó el momento en el que Gajeel y Natsu se quedaron sin fichas.

-¡Demonios! Perdí de nuevo.- Gajeel miro a su novia pensando que solo tendría una ficha, pero se fijó en la cantidad de fichas que tenía y casi se le cae la boca al ver el montón de fichas que tenía reunidas.

-Hace tiempo leí un libro sobre como jugar póker como una profesional.- Levy puso sus cartas sobre la mesa y le sonrió al pelinegro.

-Bien, ambos deben de hacer un intercambio.-

-Enana, préstame fichas.-

-Gajeel-san, eso es hacer trampa, ¿quiere ser castigado?- los miro amenazante a ambos.

-Tsk que se le va hacer.- el pelirosa sin decir más se quitó la playera y se la entregó a la albina, esta le entrego un total de 15 fichas. El Redfox se quitó la fraza que tenía en la frente y se la entrego, a cambio recibió 5 fichas.

-¡QUE! ¿SOLO ESTO? ¿Por qué a la salamandra le diste más fichas?-

-Gajeel-san no me grite que no estoy sorda, lo de las fichas fue porque Natsu me dio una prenda con más valor-

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-Veras su prenda es de mayor valor, por que enseña más piel que tu fraza. ¿Entiende eso Gajeel-san?- el pelinegro no objeto más y tomo las fichas. Comenzó otra ronda de alcohol y póker en la cual rápidamente el ojirubí volvió a perder junto con gray, que por una extraña razón aún estaba vestido. Ambos chicos se quitaron la playera revelando sus bien formados abdómenes, esa acción había sido demasiado lenta y sensual para ciertas peli azules bastante alcoholizadas, observándolos en todo momento sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

-Muy bien 15 Fichas para ambos.- Mira les entrego las fichas y cierto rubio acaparo su atención.

-Ahora cada vez que alguno de ustedes idiotas, hagan cambio deben de tomarse un trago de Sake.- en eso recibió un almohadazo tan fuerte que casi lo manda al otro lado de la sala.

-¿A quién llamas idiota rayitos?-

-Jodida pelirroja eso dolió y para tu maldita información solo hablaba de los hombres.-

-Aunque claro, también las mujeres lo harán.- agrego la peliblanco barajeando las cartas.

-Acepto el reto, ¡OH ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- la chica repartió la mano y cada quien comenzó a maquilar su juego, el siguiente en perder fueron Natsu y juvia. La chica a duras penas y se pudo quitar la blusa que traía, tambaleándose un poco camino para hacer el cambio y cuando lo hizo trato de regresar a su lugar, pero no conto con que caería en brazos de gray, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la peliazul en brasear y más al tenerla en sus brazos, como pudo la coloco aun lado de él y miro sus cartas. El alcohol estaba convirtiendo a Gray Fullbuster en un pervertido.

Mientras tanto el Dragneel se quitó su playera y shorts.

-Pudiste entregar tu bufanda salamandra.-

-Jamás.- y se terminó el sake que Laxus le dio de un trago.-Entregare mi bufanda, fierrito.- alego dejando el recipiente de porcelana en la mesa y volvió a su lugar.

-15 fichas para juvia y 40 para Natsu.- y de nuevo comenzaron otra partida en los que perdieron fueron Laxus y erza. Esta no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo que Natsu, entregando dos de sus prendas y quedando en ropa interior. (Como el omake e.e)

-A que no me superas rayitos. – desafío la ojicafe al rubio.

-Ya veremos pelirroja.- el rubio se quitó su abrigo afelpado _"-que casualmente se había puesto antes del juego-",_ su camisa y los zapatos.

-Muy bien 40 fichas para Er-chan y 25 para Laxus.- la albina tomo las prendas e hizo el cambio.

-¡Ha!, te he vencido por ello beberás doble sake oxigenado.- el rubio no dijo más y bebió el doble que ella.

Mientras que esto sucedía Jellal estaba más rojo que una señal de tránsito, desde que la pelirroja comenzó a desvestirse frente a él sintió que mucha sangre se aglomeraba en su nariz dispuesta a salir, por lo que desvió la mirada fingiendo que bebía su cerveza para evitar esto.

Al cabo de unas rondas la mayoría se encontraba borrachos y en ropa interior, al estar en estas condiciones dejaron de jugar para dar paso a la diversión de verdad, Natsu comenzó a cantar karaoke tratando de cantar "Never Gonna give you up de Rick Astley" que a decir verdad solo eran un montón de balbuceos que el pelirosa gritaba mientras señalaba a Lucy con su cerveza, mientras esta estaba encantada en el sofá animando a su novio, mientras que arriba de la mesa se encontraba gray bailando dicha canción (imagínenselo bailando como en la temporada de los espíritus estelares xD), mientas que lluvia estaba tirada bebiendo vodka y gritarando*como una loca fangirl al ver a su "Gray-sama" bailar como Michael Jackson. Al otro lado del sofá se encontraban sentados Gajeel y Levy, en donde el pelinegro se encontraba abrazando a la chica mientras le susurraba varias cosas al oído, a lo que esta solo se reía. *(Combinación de gritando y llorando xD)

-hahahaha, eres un pervertido Gajeel.-

-No más que tu enana.- se acercó a ella y le devoro los labios en un pasional beso.

Al otro lado de la sala estaban Laxus y erza teniendo una pelea de borrachos, en la que la chica iba ganando.

-Aggh…jodida pelirroja…ahora te meteré un coñazo.- tiro el golpe pero esta lo esquivo, mientras ella sí pudo encestarle un puñetazo y bien duro, haciendo que se cayera al suelo desmayado.

-AHHH… ¿Dónde estás grandísimo idiota? Tráeme más sake- alegaba la chica mirando a todos lados buscando al rubio, no encontrándolo porque estaba parada sobre él.

Mientras tanto Mira grababa todo a lo lejos riendo divertida _–Ya que esta era la única que seguía en sus 5 sentidos.-_ todo aquel material era oro, molestaría a Laxus y a los demás con ese video.

-jejeje todo esto se pondrá interesante.-

Hubo otra ronda de cervezas, esta vez Natsu tomo un plumón permanente y llamo a la pelirroja para que le siguiera, esta sin decir nada le siguió hasta estar frente al rubio mayor de la casa.

-Neee erza…hay que pintarle la cara a don enojón.- le paso el plumón y esta le pinto un par de bigotes, el pelirosa le puso bigotes de gato y escribió el kanji de "Baka" en la frente.

-Jajajajaja hip pero que tonto se ve, llevémosle a la mesa para que lo vean.- trataron de sentarlo pero fue imposible e irremediablemente se calló y quedo bajo la mesa.

-Natsu~ canta para mi….- la rubia se colgó en el cuello de su pareja y tambaleantes fueron al estero, mientras que gray se paseaba desnudo por la sala gritando a todo pulmón que odiaba al torpe de Natsu y que algún día superaría a su tía Urd, juvia ahora lloraba desconsoladamente detrás del sillón una botella de vodka a la mitad.

-Juvia esta triste, juvia quiere compañía.- tomo su teléfono sin pensarlo y marco a un número.

-Konbanwa, juvia quiere compañía…hai…hai…los mejores….hai…matte…- se levantó como pudo y fue con Mira y le pregunto la dirección de la casa.

-Es zona Fiore, residencia interstella #5555 c.p:65423.- volvió al teléfono y solo dijo un "hai" y dio por terminada la conversación.

-¿Para que la dirección juvia?-

-Juvia esta triste porque se acabó el agua.- levanto la botella de vodka vacía.

-Hay más en la mesa.- la peliazul se fue a tropezones a la mesa, la albina tomo la cámara y comenzó a grabar lo que parecía ser gray peleándose con una almohada en la piscina, paso la cámara por el lugar, juvia tirada en el suelo, Jellal sentado con una pelirroja a lado de él toda sonrojada, Lucy sentada mirando algo en las escaleras; vio que Natsu tenía un colchón al inicio de las escaleras.

-Soy el rey hip del mundo.- se lanzó con el colchón por las escaleras y salió volando para caer de lleno en la sala.

-Wiii~ bien echo Natsu…- felicito la rubia a su novio.

-Gracias Luigi.- el pelirosa la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso.

-Todos con parejas y juvia aquí sola bebiendo agua…Drip Drop Drip Drop.- en eso llamaron a la puerta, Mira dejo la cámara en posición y fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a ella se encontraban 4 chicos bastante atractivos.

-Venimos a petición de la señorita Juvia.- hablo el chico de cabello rojo y ojos violeta.

-Así que esto fue lo que solicito, ni que hacer pasen.- los chicos estuvieron en shock al ver el desastre que poca gente podía ocasionar.

-Juvia quiere un abraso.- la peliazul se abalanzo contra el hombre de cabello rojizo.

-Pueden beber lo que gusten.- Mira fue a tomar asiento en la cocina tratando de grabar cada momento.

Llego un punto en que juvia tenia a los cuatro chicos entreteniéndola a ella y a las otras dos chicas sentadas en el sofá, Gajeel furioso tomo de la camisa al de cabello café llamado por sus amigos "Asami", que se mantenía coqueteando y bailándole a Levy, en eso Natsu despertó de su letargo e hizo lo mismo que Gajeel pero esta vez con un tipo moreno de cabello azul. Comenzó una batalla entre los cuatro, en la cual termino en menos de 10 min, el ojirubi hizo una tregua con el tal Asami, mientras que Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo esposado.

-Suéltame bastardo.-

-No soy quien para arrestarte, pero yo sé quién si.- lo dejo ahí y fue en dirección a la rubia, en la estéreo sonaba _"Mr. Simple de super junior"_ comenzó a bailarle sensualmente mientras se quitaba su sombrero de policía y se lo ponía a la chica, siguió con su playera azul, que se la quitó lentamente dejando expuesto su marcado abdomen.

-Woooo~- balbucearon las 4 chicas al ver semejante espectáculo, Lucy con las manos en los ojos (*/.*\\)(disque para no ver e.e xD), juvia en las mejillas )*0*(, Levy tapando su boca *tt* y erza con ojos brillosos y sonriente *u*; El moreno termino de quitarse la camisa y se la puso a la rubia en los hombros.

-Es hora de que vayas y arrestes a tu hombre.- Lucy le dio una sensual sonrisa de lado y solo asintió, para ir a donde Natsu y jugar a policías y ladrones 7u7. Levy rápidamente fue secuestrada por Gajeel y se la llevo lo más lejos de ahí, dejando solo a erza y a juvia, que sin duda alguna eran entretenidas por aquellos sexys strippers. La cámara paso a otro Angulo donde gray se encontraba flotando en la piscina y Jellal estaba sentado en el jardín viendo la luna, balbuceando palabras de aliento y bebiendo cerveza.

Pasando a las chicas…

Un alto y peli naranja chico vestido de bombero se le acercó de forma cautelosa, erza solo lo miro mientras le daba otro trago a su sake, juvia reía por las cosas que le decía el chico de cabello rojo.

-Por qué tan solitaria, ¿quieres que juguemos un poco?-

-Sorpréndeme.- fue lo único que soltó la joven de ojos café. El sexy bombero de ojos negros, contoneaba su cuerpo al son de la música, pareciese que era un experto en ello y lo hacía de una forma tan natural, que erza no pudo evitar quedarse embobada ante los movimientos del chico y más aún cuando se quitó aquella playera, para quedar con los tirantes que sujetaban el pantalón mostrando su bien marcado abdomen.

-Sígame señorita.-El hombre le tendió la mano y ella le dio la suya, para luego ser guiada a lo largo de la sala y luego escaleras arriba.

-Vaya esto sin duda se salió de control.- argumento Mira al ver el panorama, la peliazul aún estaba en brazos del chico pelirrojo, el mozo denominado Asami había sido noqueado por Gajeel y actualmente reposaba en el sillón, luego estaban Lucy y Natsu que no paraban de jugar a policías y ladrones; el chico moreno de cabello azulado al parecer no le sentó muy bien las combinaciones que a Laxus le gustaba hacer con el alcohol y cayo desmayado en el sofá. En eso cierto individuo con un tatuaje en el ojo entro tambaleándose en la casa, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Mira, ¿Dónde está Erza?- pregunto al no verla en ningún lado.

-Veamos, la última vez que vi a Er-chan fue de la mano con un sexy bombero.-

-¿Hacia dónde?- pregunto con un aura obscura.

-Subiendo las escaleras, me parece que al cuarto de Er-chan.- dio pasos fuertes para dirigirse a donde había dicho la albina, esta se rio por lo bajo al ver que el joven Fernandes iba más enojado que un gato al quitarle su bola de estambre, pero no había reparado en su aspecto que consistía de su bóxer y sus calcetines. [-¿no habrá tenido frio haya afuera?-] se preguntó la de ojos azules, pero aun así en ningún momento dejo de grabar la escena que estaba creando Natsu, el cual había sacado a gray de la piscina para traerlo a la sala y hacerlo tomar poses muy raras al tiempo que se reía de él tomándole fotos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue que abrazara a Laxus, entre otras cosas, luego lo dejo en la orilla de la alberca alegando que ya estaba cansado de jugar con él. Mira dejo de grabar aquello y con la cámara en el la mano subió las escaleras siguiendo a Jellal.

 _~Mientras tanto~_

Jellal abrió de una patada la que de seguro era la habitación de la pelirroja, pero no conto que vería una escena que casi hace que su corazón explotara, frente a él estaba erza scarlet con una lancería tan sexy que temió morir desangrado, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que su amor platónico desde primer año de bachiller mantenía esposado en la cama a un hombre totalmente desnudo ese era el punto, tomo lo primero que vio y se lo lanzo al hombre de la cama, estaba seguro de que si el libro de _"Trono de cristal"_ no lo mataba sin duda él lo haría con todo gusto. Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir cierta calidez envolver su cuerpo, vio que la pelirroja lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado, balbuceando un tierno " _-No es lo que crees.-"su_ cuerpo se desarmo al ver que sus ojos marrones le veían con infinita ternura y vergüenza, acompañados de un tierno sonrojo a causa del alcohol, sin más que decir cómo pudo la cargo al estilo princesa y se la llevo de allí, cierta albina inmediatamente se ocultó para no ser detectada, aunque claro sin dejar de grabar la tierna escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Pero el caballeroso Jellal fernandes no contaba con que tropezaría con el cuerpo de cierto stripper de cabello azul y caerían en el colchón que anteriormente Natsu utilizo para deslizarse por las escaleras, para luego de forma contundente chocaran sus frentes e irremediablemente cayeran en brazos de Morfeo debido al golpe. Mirajane Strauss se rio como nunca al ver aquello y por enésima vez contemplo el escenario frente a sus ojos, suspiro y fue a por unas mantas, primero salió para cubrir la desnudes de gray, prosiguió con el par de tortolitos, hizo lo mismo con su novio y con los stripper, en eso una idea malvada surco por su mente. De forma inexplicable cargo el cuerpo del moreno peliazul, entro en el cuarto de Gajeel y se pudo observar como este dormía plácidamente en la cama mientras que una desnuda Levy descansaba en el suelo, mira puso el cuerpo aun lado del ojirubi y rio siniestramente, antes de salir cubrió a Levy con una manta. En ningún momento la albina dejo de grabar, procedió con revisar que la seguridad estuviera activada y apago la cámara.

-Sin duda esto valdrá oro.-

 _ **~Fin del Video flashback~**_

-Que les parece, creo que debería dedicarme a la industria del cine, ¿no creen?-Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, en eso Laxus rompió el silencio.

-Natsu Gilipollas, como te atreviste a píntame la cara y para colmo me hiciste hacer mariconadas con el exhibicionista de gray.- el Dragneel sudo frio.

-Maldito cabello de chicle por qué hiciste que ejerciera esas poses desnudo y me abrazara con el oxigenado este.- señalo a laxus.

-¿a quién llamas oxigenado, hentai de primera?-

-¿Quieres pelea?-

-Cuando quieras tsundere hentai.-

-Técnica ninja escape a plena vista nin nin.- se puso su bufanda alrededor de su cara y de forma sigilosa Natsu escapo.

-Juvia esta avergonzada por todo lo que acaba de ver.-

-Estamos igual que tu juvia-chan.- comentaron al unísono Lucy y Levy.

-fiu~…- suspiro aliviado el Redfox al saber que no había sido violado.

-…- cierto par se mantenía callado con las caras rojas y sumidas en sus pensamientos mientras de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas.

Durante toda la tarde fue normal, salieron a la playa y sin duda Natsu no se salvó de la paliza que gray y Laxus le tenían preparada, a lo lejos Jellal analizaba las cosas que había vivido a lo largo de las dos semanas, jamas en su vida pensó reaccionar de forma tan agresiva ante un individuo por lo general él era muy tranquilo y evitaba a toda costa cualquier conflicto, recordaba haber sentido un inmenso coraje al saber que la pelirroja estaba con un hombre extraño y en su habitación actuó sin pensárselo dos veces, un actuar verdaderamente extraño si ultear le hubiese visto sin duda no le reconocería, era oficial Jellal fernandes estaba locamente enamorado de Erza Scarlet.

:O

:O

A la mañana siguiente erza salió a correr como la vez anterior, solo que esta vez cierto chico de cabello azul ya le esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Por qué tan temprano Fernandes?- pregunto cuando estuvo frente a él.

-Solo la esperaba para correr…y es Jellal para usted señorita scarlet.-

-Lo mismo digo.- ambos se miraron de forma intensa, analizando cada gesto y rasgo que tenían cada uno.

-Después de ti…Jellal.- pronuncio lo último de forma lenta, provocando cierto cosquilleo en el mencionado.

-Las damas primero…Erza.- y vaya que el chico no se quedó atrás en ese extraño pero divertido juego que mantenía la pareja, Sin nada más que agregar salieron para realizar dicha actividad matutina. Estuvieron un rato corriendo hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo de improviso mirando el horizonte, Jellal se colocó a un lado de ella y de nueva cuenta apreciaron el amanecer, pero esta vez lo hacían juntos. El chico dejo de observar dicho fenómeno para voltear a verla disimuladamente, estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría esa escena, ahí estaba erza con la respiración entre cortada y con los rayos del sol dándole de lleno al rostro mientras que la brisa salada mecía su cabello sujeto en una cola alta. En esos momentos deseaba poder plantarle un beso y confesarle sus sentimientos, abrió los labios para hablar pero nada salía de estos, sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta como si alguien le estrangulara.

-Continuemos.- Erza comenzó a trotar mientras que Jellal bajo la mirada derrotado y soltó un largo suspiro antes de seguirle el paso a la chica.

Al cabo de unas horas Mirajane los convoco a todos para desayunar y discutir cierto asunto que tenía en mente, tomaron asiento en la mesa y miraron extasiados el enorme bufet que se cernía frente a ellos. No esperaron ni un segundo más y comenzaron a degustar la comida, la albina miraba feliz como sus amigos comían el desayuno que con esfuerzo preparo.

-chicos he tenido una maravillosa idea, ¿Les gustaría hacer una prueba de valor en una de las cuevas que hay aquí en Okinawa el día de mañana?- pregunto emocionada la de ojos azules.

-Me parece genial, wooo ¡estoy encendido!-

-Sería una buena forma de pasar el día.-

-Concuerdo con lu-chan, es una magnífica idea solo a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido algo así Mira-san.-

-Tsk, loco. Pero no me desagrada la idea, las cuevas son frías y eso me gusta.-

-Sera entretenido, Geeeeheee~-

-Esto será muy divertido.- comento emocionada y con cierto brillo en los ojos la pelirroja del grupo.

-Sabía que les agradaría mi idea, partiremos mañana después de comer hasta entonces vayan a divertirse.-

-Hai~ - contestaron al unísono.

Durante todo el día jellal y erza se la pasaron hablando y riendo entre ellos, mientras que cierto par de ojos los veían, al tiempo de que reían cual villano.

¬u¬

¬u¬

 _~Al día siguiente~_

Por la tarde esta vez los adolescentes se la pasaron en la barra tomando bebidas y charlando, mientras que las chicas se fueron a jugar a la playa, solo que cierto chico se encontraba alejado de los demás observando las curvas de cierta mujer de cabello escarlata. Le rezaba a kami-sama para que no le diera una hemorragia nasal por ver semejante espectáculo frente a sus ojos, Erza Scarlet se encontraba aventando agua junto a una rubia y dos peliazules en el mar vistiendo su supuesto "traje de baño legendario".

Le dio un trago a su whisky para disipar un poco el calor, fue cuando observo a tres chicos que miraban en la misma dirección que él, solo que ellos si tenían un pequeño hilito de sangre en la nariz.

 _[-Pero que pervertidos…bueno mejor no digo nada porque yo ando en las mismas.-]_ pensó para sí y volvió a tomar de su bebida.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, este bobo con metales incrustados es Gajeel Redfox y ese exhibicionista de ahí es Gray Fullbuster.-

-A quien le llamas bobo, salamandra.-

-Yo no soy ningún exhibicionista cabello de chicle.-

-Tu short.- todos los chicos miraron en esa dirección, para hacerle entender al pelinegro que estaba desnudo.

-Waaaa ¿Dónde lo deje?-

-Quien sabe, pero parece que "Mini Gray" está muy feliz de ver a Juvia en ese traje de baño.- el Dragneel hecho la carcajada cuando el Fullbuster se tapó esa parte de su anatomía sonrojado.

-Vaya Hielito, no sabía que te ponías así por mi pequeña Imoto*.- esta vez fue el turno de Gajeel para echar la carcajada. (*Es su hermanita de cariño xD)

-No es por eso.- comento más rojo.

-A no… ¿y por qué es? No me digas que lo tienes atrofiado hahahaha.-

-hahahaha no es eso, es que se le ha quedado congelado que ya no puede hacer nada hahaha.-

-¡CALLENSE BASTARDOS! Como si el de ustedes funcionara, de seguro ni se les para.-

-Para tu información don calzoncillos, mi formidable dragón funciona a la perfección y si no pregúntale a lucy.- el pelirosa sonrió orgulloso.

-Pues mi bastón de acero también funciona y de forma muy efectiva, siempre está activo, geejeee~- gray se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho y solo se levantó enfurecido.

-Bastardos presumidos, esto no se quedara así me las pagaran.- y así gray salió con la cara más roja que el cabello de Erza en busca de su short.

-Ya lo veremos tsundere exhibicionista.- le grito gajeel antes de perderle de vista.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a conversar sobre lo divertido que fue eso, de la instancia de Jellal en la casa de los Heartfilia, de la escuela y de su vida amorosa, ante lo último los dos varones le dieron animo a Jellal para que pudiera confesarse a esa persona especial de la que les hablo, aunque claro el peliazul no les dijo de quien se trataba solo les dio varias pistas.

(9 ° _ °) 9

(9 ° _ °) 9

-Esta es la entrada.- comento una chica de cabello verde con aire de pereza, vistiendo solo un traje de baño con unas sandalias. Frente a ellos se encontraba la entrada de la cueva, la piedra estaba envuelta de hierba y había muchos árboles alrededor de ella, los demás pensaban que se encontraría en la orilla de la playa o algo por el estilo.

-Y bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- el pelirosa emocionado se puso en la entrada.

-Tsk…que problemático.- dio un suspiro. –Síganme si no quieren morir.- la peliverde entro a la cueva mientras los demás le siguieron de cerca.

-Disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto inocentemente Mira.

-Me llamo Brandish.- soltó sin mirarles, los jóvenes observaban detenidamente la estructura de la cueva mientras la guía peliverde con desgana les daba uno que otro dato curioso sobre ella, la humedad se estaba haciendo más notoria cuanto más se acercaban a la salida, lo bueno que tenían luces instaladas en la cueva de no ser así estarían seguros de que no sabrían por dónde ir.

-Tsk hace calor.- el pelinegro como de costumbre quejándose del calor y ya solo se encontraba vistiendo su pantalón verde militar.

-Gray tu playera.- comentaron Lucy y Levy al unísono mientras que juvia lo veía con corazones en los ojos, el mencionado solo grito sorprendido.

-Gray-sama se ve muy bien sin playera.-

-Vaya Hentai que nos hemos cargado.-

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás flamita cabello de chicle- alego el pelinegro, ya que Natsu también solo llevaba puesto un short blanco con su bufanda en su frente.

-Pero tú eres un exhibicionista y yo no.-

-¿Quieres pelea salamandra?-

-Quietos los dos.- sentencio la pelirroja he inmediatamente los dos simularon como que no había pasado nada.

-Ara, Er-chan…tú también terminaste como Gray.- comento la peliblanco divertida al ver que erza ya no tenía la playera blanca y solo tenía una blusa negra de tirantes.

-Tenía calor.- contesto con simpleza esta, acomodando su gorrito explorador safari color caqui, No se dijo más y continuaron el recorrido, no fue hasta que la peli verde se paró en seco.

-Que nadie se mueva.- declaro la guía. –Algo no anda bien.- en eso el piso comenzó a temblar y las paredes comenzaron a retumbar.

-Este lugar no es seguro corran.- y dicho esto todos corrieron, al llegar a una zona segura según estaba marcada, la chica les indico que se pusieran en la pared hasta que pasara el temblor, formaron una línea a lo largo de la pared de piedra los últimos de esta eran erza y Jellal. En eso un montón de piedras comenzaron a caer y reaccionando de forma impresionante la pelirroja se abalanzo contra el cuerpo de Jellal, evitando que el montón de rocas les cayeran encima. Todos se mantuvieron quietos hasta que el movimiento termino, la guía peliverde fue a verificar que los turistas estuvieran a salvo.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-

-Nosotros sí, pero quien sabe cómo están esos dos.- dijo Gajeel que cargaba a Levy al estilo princesa.

-¿Donde esta erza?- el pelirosa comenzó a preocuparse, teniendo a Lucy cual saco de papas.

-Debe estar con Fernandes.- dijo el Fullbuster.

-Gay-sama…juvia…no puede respirar.- el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que tenía abrazada a la chica muy pegada a su cuerpo.

-Yo…solo estaba…- se separó de ella sonrojado.

-Gray-sama protegió a juvia…este es el mejor día que juvia haya tenido.-

La guía fue a comprobar el estado de los dos turistas faltantes pero se encontró con una enorme pared de rocas acumuladas.

-Tsk…esto será un problema.- se rasco la nuca al contemplar la entrada tapada.

-Er-chan… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la peliblanco.

-Sí, estamos bien ninguno de los dos resulto herido.-

-Escuchen con atención caminen en línea recta y encontraran la salida que da a la playa, los veremos del otro lado… ¿quedo claro?-

-Como el agua.- contesto sarcástico el chico con el tatuaje.

-Nos vemos del otro lado Er-chan.- y diciendo lo último caminaron por donde habían entrado.

)*0*(

)*0*(

-Ya oíste a la guía perezosa, debemos movernos.- el hombre no replico y siguió de cerca a la pelirroja que mantenía su hermoso cabello rojo suelto. Jellal no tenía dudas de que erza era la mujer más hermosa y valiente que jamás haya conocido, ahora que lo recordaba ella le acababa de salvar la vida y no le había agradecido.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme.-

-No, tienes que agradecérmelo, lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo.- ambos se sonrojaron.

-Erza… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si claro.-

-¿Alguna vez te le has confesado a alguien?-

-N-no… ¿por qué?- comento nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Veras…quiero confesármele a alguien, pero me es muy difícil hacerlo y pensé que tú sabrías como.- suspiro mientras mantenía una actitud inocente.

-oh vaya, solo puedo decirte que se lo digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- comento tratando de no sonar decepcionada.

-Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero sabes…ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, no solo es hermosa, sino que también es inteligente y haría lo que sea por sus amigos.- la pelirroja sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras del peliazul, el chico del cual gustaba, estaba enamorado de alguien que no era ella y eso la entristecía pero lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyarlo y velar por su felicidad.

-Me alegro por ti, deberías hacérselo saber en cuándo la veas.-

-Eso sería magnífico, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Ella está fuera de mi alcance, alguien como ella jamás se fijaría en cualquiera como yo. Lo más seguro es que rechace.- bajo la cabeza triste, en eso sintió que era tomado por el cuello de su playera haciendo que mirara a su agresora.

-Escúchame Jellal Fernandes, no voy a permitir que te menosprecies de esa manera, tu vales mucho y si esa chica no lo ve, es porque es una total ciega.- esas palabras le dieron el valor suficiente para decirle a la pelirroja como se sentía, pero cuando estaba por hablar el piso comenzó a temblar asiendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, la chica tropezó con una piedra cayendo sobre el chico y este lo hizo en la pared. Pero no contaba con que la piedra se rompiera haciendo que los dos cayeran abrazados sobre la arena y comenzaran a rodar, cuando dejaron de hacerlo la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que Jellal estaba sobre ella con su rostro cerca del suyo.

-Tienes razón…como siempre.-

-No trato de tener razón, simplemente digo lo que hay en mi corazón.-

-Erza ... -

-Creo que…nunca seré capaz de verte de nuevo...- puso el dorso su mano sobre sus ojos para evitar que la viera llorar pero sin poderlo evitar una lagrima traicionera salió de su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla. El peli azul en ningún momento aparto la vista y se sintió un estúpido al ver lo que había provocado, así que lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la chica.

-Jellal…- al escuchar su nombre poso sus manos en el rostro de la pelirroja y esta hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, el mundo dejo de girar y existir dejándolos solo a los dos, erza temblaba levemente pero no evitaba que siguieran acercándose, en sus mentes solo existía el recuerdo de cada momento que vivieron juntos y de las miradas que se daban sin que uno se diera cuenta del otro, podían sentir el choque de sus respiraciones, cada segundo que transitaba era lento para estos amantes que aún se adosaban para poder fundirse en un beso.

No fue hasta que el sol ya se ponía en el horizonte que ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, haciendo que los últimos rayos de luz los iluminara de manera gloriosa.

-Te amo.- susurro el peliazul cerca de los labios de una erza totalmente aturdida al terminar el beso. Esta solo atino a sonrojarse y sorprenderse tremendamente.

-¿Que has dicho? Pero si tú me dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra chica.-

-Si…veras eso fue una indirecta, en realidad estaba hablando de ti.- desvió el rostro avergonzado.

-Entonces… ¿yo era la persona a la cual querías confesártele? y pensar que creías que te diría que no.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…- no dijo más y le volvió a besar como respuesta, eso fue más que suficiente para hacer entender Jellal.

Al cabo de unas horas fueron encontrados por el equipo de rescate y un helicóptero que estaba sobrevolando la playa, dentro de este estaba un Natsu totalmente furico gritando con el altavoz y a Mira conduciendo la maquina lo que dejo sorprendida a erza.

 _[-¿Desde cuándo Mira conduce helicópteros?-]_ nadie sabía, el único que lo sabía era su futuro marido.

Ambos fueron sacados de ahí y llevados a la mansión Heartfilia donde más tarde les esperaría un regaño por parte de laxus, pero antes del sermón este debía ver si el plan que había ideado junto con Mira había resultado. Todo quedo claro cuando llegaron los dos y el rubio vio la sonrisa de idiota que tenía su amigo, luego reparó en su novia que le daba unas de sus sonrisitas diciéndole casi telepáticamente [Todo salió de acuerdo al plan], él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de lado transmitiendo un [Excelente].

Sin más todos entraron en la casa en donde les esperaba un delicioso pastel de fresa hecho por la misma Mirajane; luego de cenar la chica de cabello escarlata subió a su habitación para descansar, estaba por cerrar la puerta pero cierta persona evito que eso sucediera.

-¿Ya te vas a la cama sin darme un beso de buenas noches?-

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Nada, es solo que quería darte las buenas noches.- comento inocentemente, acercando cada vez más su rostro.

-P-pues buenas noches.- alego nerviosa ante la cercanía y de un rápido movimiento el chico le planto un tierno beso, casi fugas mientras le susurraba.

-Te amo erza scarlet espero y tengas dulces sueños.- luego de esto se fue sonriendo entre los pasillos.

Erza entro a su habitación con su cara ardiendo ante lo sucedido, las palabras de jellal resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, se echó a la cama derrotada y miro el techo con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, sin duda ese había sido el mejor día que Erza Scarlet pudo tener en su corta vida.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Notas de autora:** bueno, esta historia es un premio que gano la maravillosa Sabastu, al participar en un concurso barato que hice en mi otra historia de "En esta alfombra" (vaya nombre que le puse . ). Espero que te haya gustado chica :D

Para todos aquellos que ya me conocen y me siguen en mi otra historia, se preguntaran ¿Por qué desapareces? ¿Por qué no actualizas pronto? ¿Ya no escribirás en la otra historia? Etc…etc. Volveré no se preocupen solo quería saldar esta deuda, ya les tendré el próximo cap

Ok mis Tovarish nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Como ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, todo esto es mediante los reviews, y lo mejor de todo es que no cuesta nada es gratis! :D

Sin más que decir!

Itachi Akihiko Fuera! :D


End file.
